Kate surprise reunion
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Kate returns to the town she throught she would never return to after twenty years for high school reunion, recruiters and anzac dawn parade
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Kate surprise reunion**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

**RATING:**

**SPOILERS:**

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS: Mike/Kate. Buffer/Nav**

**SUMMARY: Kate returns to the town she throught she would never return to after twenty years for high school reunion, recruiters and anzac dawn parade**

**ARCHIVE: Fanficion**

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it.**

**SEQUELS TO: Joining the navy**

**SONGS:**

**Kate was sitting in passenger seat looking out the window of the hired SUV thinking about what happened to her since she drove out of town twenty years ago hoping not to return. **

**When she went to the navy college to do her training, she work and study hard for the year. When she finish she received the sward away for being the top navy officer of 1995. After that she was transferred to frigates as midshipmen. She work and study as well learning from other officers. **

**After three years being on frigates she went to ADFA for three years then to Watson bay where she met Lieutenant Mike Flynn. Kate was sub lieutenant and the student, he was the instructor for the course he was training. **

**During that time they were secretly sleeping together when they not supposed to. Mike end it when he learn at the end of the course he was transferred to frigate. When Kate saw his letter and read it she was heartbroken since he was the first guy she ever love and sleep with. **

**Two months later she learn that she was pregnant. She was shocked and knew it would be the end of her dreams. But she knew that Mike should know about the baby, so she manage to find out what ship he was on and send him a letter letting him know about the baby. **

**Then one day while training Kate esperance bad stomach pain that cause her to collapsed. she was rush to hospital where she finds out when she came to that she miscarried. Kate cried for the lost of her baby, she went into depression for three days till Mike showed up after she was able to get a message to him. She didn't eat or drink, she just look out the window. **

**Mike sat on the bed stroking her hair like he use to do, he call her name till she turn and look at him then she sat up and hug him as she cried once again. Mike talk to her softly till she calm down. they talk about the baby, how she blames herself and about him leaving her. **

**Kate slowly got better and Mike promise to keep in contact and even got together to date in pubic since they not be serving on the same ship since it was the last day at watson bay when she was rush into hospital. Kate was transferred to HMAS Anzac at the end of 2002 where she did her tour while overseas. When Anzac return, Mike wait waiting for her on the wharf with smile on his face and dozen red roses and he was in uniform. they hug and kiss then he purpose to her right there and then, in which she said yes. **

**Six months later they got married in simple ceremony on a boat that did weddings. they had forty of their closest friends and Mike parents there to witness the marriage. They only had three days before the frigate that kate was on leaving for training while Mike did shore posting since he was promoted to lieutenant commander. **

**They were married for two months when Mike was transferred up to Cairns where he captain of patrol boat HMAS Hammersley. It was hard with Kate in sydney and Mike in Cairns. when they do manage to get together it was between three to five days every two months or less. **

**When Kate became pregnant she sent an email to him about the news and worried she would lose the baby. he would call to reassure her that everything is going to be ok. Cause of her pregnancy she had a shore posting. **

**When Mike got few days shore leave he would fly to where she is and spend much time as he could with her and watch there child grow. When the time comes Mike would be with her when she gives birth to their first child which is a boy. After he was born, Kate would try to get a transferred to Cairns, in the meantime she would raise there son the best she could. **

**Eighteen months later Kate gave birth to there second son which Mike was also there for the birth. By the end of the year, Mike and Kate were shocked when they learn that Kate is his XO on Hammersley since she still using her maiden name. **

**They manage to work together during the next six months and Kate got a live in nanny to take care of the boys since it was fleet command who sent Kate even thought she got a two and half and nine month old sons at home. **

**When Hammersley was decommissioned, Kate spoke to commander Marshal about shore posting in Cairns, but there was no spot available. So she talk to mike about what they going to do since it been the first time since they been married that they living in the same city. After talking about the pro and cons about what they going to do. **

**They decided that Kate stay on the new Hammersley since Mike is due for a promotion which means a shore posting or captain on a frigate. They keep their family and navy appart. It was hard for a while they manage to do ok. **

**When the papers arrived for Mike promotion he sign them before leaving for his last patrol only to be wounded by mortal fragment while he and shore party went to help rescue the SAS. Cause of what happen Kate ending up as acting captain. They speed towards Melbourne where Mike and the SAS was transferred to then they steam for home port. **

**On the way Kate dealt with stow away and may day calls and they where the closest asset. When they reach home port, Captain marshall was impress with the way Kate handle everything with the stow away and may day calls. **

**Kate was able to go and see Mike before going home to her sons. When they had a temporary captain who was causing problems and embarrass her in front of the crew, she wasn't impress but she keep her head up high till she took over the ship when the captain was starting to act strange. **

**when they return home port with the men that they where after, the crew got leave till they know who going to be there new captain. When Kate pick up mike from the hospital they talk about Ray Walsmen and his promotion. **

**It was week later Mike tells Kate that he back on hammersley till they can find another captain. It took three months to work out what Ray Walsmen was up to and stop him. The crew celebrated with drinks and food while on the island, then sail home with over half the crew suffering from hangovers from the day before party. **

**When they did return home the crew received awards for what they done and the crew was looking ford to two weeks shore leave. Mike and kate spend it with there sons till they left for there next patrol. Two months later Kate finds out that she was pregnant, when she told mike the news he was over the moon about it. And cause of her pregnancy Kate got a shore posting in Cairns. **

**When she had the ultrasound done, Mike was with her when they learn that she was carrying twins. At the same time Mike suspect that there was something going on with roberson marines when seven of there divers was killed. ET was supposed to be with the dive team getting coral when Hammersley received crash sail message before the boat left the harbour. **

**Cause of what happen, Mike learns about ET and nav engagement and that since ET was supposed to be on that dive team his life could be in danger, so he had to go into witness protection and since Nav couldn't go with him she gave him back the ring for him to hang onto. Two dads took ET place on Hammersley. **

**Three months later When they found out about the oil skimming, they got the evidence to arrest the robsons and there crew plus campbell fulton whom Nav manage to get evidences to prove that it was murder. Since the case was finally close they return home and NAV was looking ford to see ET again. **

**When she went to see him when she found out that he at home, she saw him in bed with his ex girlfriend whom had an abortion over a year go, she turn and left his house. She transferred like with others to new postings. Mike got his shore posting back and Hammersley get new captain, bosun and gap girl. **

**Plus HMAS Cairns get a new CO commander Maxine 'knocker' White the new captain last for six weeks until he was identified as the second person to cause damage to bar and stealing and killing a croc. Cause of what happen Mike back on hammersley. **

**When Kate gave birth to the twins, Mike arrived just in time to witness the birth of them and to cut there cords. They learn that it was boy and a girl. Mike could only stay for another hour before leaving since they return cause they tow a boat back to port that got drugs on it so it was good timings. When he return to Hammersley he show the crew the twins since they know that Mike and kate are married. **

**During the next year Kate return back to shore posting while the nanny look after the three younger ones since there oldest is in school. Plus in that time Mike was going through XO once again till one day when he walk into the ball pen and into maxine office he told her to either get a captain or new XO before walking out of NAVCOM. **

**Kate was able to calm him that night and suggested that she return and for him to let her be acting captain for the experience and she miss being out on the sea. Week later Kate back on hammersley which the ones she knows and work with before was happy that she back including Mike as his first order is for kate to take hammersley out which she did do with a smile on her face as Mike watch what she was doing. **

**The crew was away for few days dropping supplies off at an island where mike rescue a baby and his father. only to find out two days later that he a drug lord who got men working for him and they were using an old sub to smuggle the drugs into Australia. **

**When Kate and the crew learn about what happened to mike and watching the sub blow up, it shocked her to the core. but with luck on their side they found the drug dealer and Mike alive. Kate was please that he is alive after she almost lost him the second time in the past couple of years. The crew was also happy to have Mike back. He let Kate take hammersley home. **

**When they return home Mike went to the hospital with swain so he could have CT scan done since he was still experiencing pains in his chest where Cavanaugh kick him in the chest and ribs. Kate order him to go or else he would be given a tooth brush and she would be calling commander white about it. so he went. **

**When he return with Swain, Maxine was there on the wharf when she saw Mike face. Swain told them that it bruising and he needs at least a week to recover. so maxine gave hammersley crew a week shore leave. When they left port a week later the crew was happy and Mike was on restricted duties for two weeks so he let Kate act as captain unless there a boarding which he takes over. **


	2. Chapter 2

**CH 2**

**Two months later the crew went to a bar for some R and R when the building blew up by a suicide bomber. After what happen and dealing with the SAS once again and Madeline cruise for the first time. it took almost a year to relies what was going on and that madeline cruise was playing both sides. **

**Mike, Kate and Jim manage to disable the first bomb that was on pleasure boat then kate went up to the wheel house where she push the throater full ford while Jim and Mike throw the case that still got the bomb in side overboard then they hit the deck just as the bomb exploded under water. **

**they were please it was over with the hammersley crew cheering them on when they saw what happen. When they return back to port they were happy that the threat was over. **

**early the next morning kate and dutchy went for a run till they stop at the mariner. where they talk to the owner and relies that the threat isn't over. Kate called Mike about what she and dutchy learn while they walk along the jetty when they saw the boat they after just about to leave. so they ran towards it when a guy appeared on the jetty which cause dutchy to crash into him and they fell into the sea, he tell kate to go, so she ran fast as she could just as the boat started leaving. **

**Kate manage to jump onto the boat and hid against the windows and door since the guy was up on top driving out of cairns. Kate carefully work her way below deck where she open the case and saw the timer was already activated so she send a text to mike. then she look around and find a pair of wire cutters. **

**So since it was the same bomb as the last one she started cutting the white wires till it was safe to remove the first case. Then she just started the second lot of wires when the boat slow down then stop. so she carry on cutting them while watching out for the guy. **

**when she saw him coming down the later, she close the case then hid. she watch him from where she was. She waited for over an hour and knew how much time she got left before the bomb blow up. when he went back up top again, kate could hear him moving around so she move from where she was and return back to the bomb and carry on cutting the wires when she heard the boat start up again by then she finish cutting the white wires. **

**she knew there was no time to cut the red ones. so she move to the back of the boat where she saw the HRIB, she gave them a wave the she work her way up to the top of there boat where she quickly move to pick up the gun and telling the guy to turn the boat around which he did do and slow it down then she made him go down the ladder why she wave the HRIB ford. **

**when it was close the team got there guns on the guy and made him get in the HRIB while Kate pass the gun to dutchty then she went down below deck then return with the two cases and pass it to dutchty then she gave him an order. then she went up top and put the boat on full speed then return to the back of the boat where she manage to jump into the HRIB and they speed away just in time just as the boat blew up. **

**When the HRIB return the crew was happy that the real threat is over. Kate past the guy phone to swain and told him what she heard while on the boat. So swain and dutchy went and arrest Madeline Cruise for what she done. After it was finally over Kate decided to change her name from lieutenant McGregor to Lieutenant flynn which made Mike happy and Maxine shocked since she didn't know that they are married. **

**Month later Mike, Kate and jim received the cross of valor for risking their lives for disabling the first bomb. Kate then received the victoria cross for risking her life for disabling the second bomb by herself and taking down a tearist by herself as well having the boat move out of harm's way since the target was the navy wharf and all the patrol boats that was in port. **

**When Hammersley left for it next patrol both mike and kate where on it since there was still no new captains and XO to replace them since they both want a shore posting so they could spend it with their young family. **

**Three months later Kate was promoted to lieutenant commander. Mike was happy for her. Cause of this Mike got shore posting and Kate became the new captain. **

**a year later the crew celebrate a new crew member. Swain wife Sally gave birth to a boy which both he and sally are happy about it since they been trying for five years. Kate was going through XO like what Mike did till Kate finds out that Nikki done all her courses and training and at the moment she got a shore posting while waiting to be transferred onto any ship. **

**So with mike help Nikki and her family transferred to Cairns. they were even more shocked that it lieutenant Tomawaski since she and buffer elope two and half years ago when nikki father disapprove her choice for a husband and they got a fifteen month old son. Buffer left the navy on medical ground since he was overseas on tour when he was shot in the back. the surgeons remove the bullet which shattered a vertebrae. cause of that it was the end of his career. **

**He was in alot of pain since it was bone on bone and he was in the bad mood most of the time till nikki heard about the surgery over in germany after finding out more she email the hospital and she spoke to the navy hospital and between the two hospital niki found out that they can do the surgery but since it cost a lot of money that she and buffer didn't have till she told the base CO about it since she was up set one day before the birth of there son. **

**her CO did some checking out and gave them the news after their son was born that the navy going to pay for everything plane tickets, accommodation the surgery every thing since he found out that pete is eleable for any operations world wide if it can't be done in Austlria and the navy pick up the tab for it. **

**Two weeks later they fly to germany where buffer had the operation and week later they return home happy that buffer not suffering any more. Since he a house husband, he misses the sea so now that they family lives up in cairns and with Kate help, her nanny look after Nikki and pete son while Hammersley is out on patrol and buffer back out at sea again, he was hired by a charter firm for when they go for a fishing since he retired and chief petty officer. **

**Six months later Nikki end up having a shore posting cause of her pregnancy. Six months later Nikki gave birth to there second son which made buffer happy. **

**Four months later Kate received a high school reunion invitation but it was in her maiden name. She didn't want to go plus she didn't know if she was going to be out on patrol or not. When Mike found out about it he made some phone calls without Kate knowing what he was up to. **

**Till Mike show her a email from fleet command telling them that they would be doing recruiting from five school and the dates and who the sailors going to be that would be with them. When she saw the list of the school she was shocked to see the last school is the one she use to go to twenty years ago plus it around that time of the high school reunion. She turn to Mike and gave him not happy look which made him smile. **

**Two months later while Hammersley is in dry dock getting work done to to it and it engines, the crew got three week shore leave. And it was good timing since that is when Mike and kate head south to do the school. **

**First they flew to Cambarra to see the admiral of the fleet. when they did see them, he surprise Mike with a promotion to captain and now the new commanding officer of HMAS Cairns. They were shocked and happy at the same time. Maxine going to stay on as Mike second in command.**

**the first four school the girls where amazed with what metal both Mike and Kate got and learn that they are married. After spending over a week going to the first four school, now they on there way to the last school. Mike and Kate in one SUV and the two sailors following them in the other SUV. **

**Mike look at Kate as she look out the window. "Hey are you ok you been quiet since we left this morning" she turn to him **

"**sorry Mike been thinking about the last twenty years in how much has happened" Mike smile as he put his hand into hers and gave it a squeeze before returning back to the steering wheel **

"**A lot has happened hasn't it" **

"**Yeah" she look at the GPS **

"**Mike can we stop up at the petrol station that up a head, i need to use the head" **

"**good idea and we can stretch our legs" **

"**and fill the car up" Mike look at the petrol gage **

"**good idea" Mike turn the indicator on and off twice then look in the rear vision mirror to see the driver behind him blink it once back. **

**Since Kate said to the two sailors that if they indicated twice means they getting ready to pull over and they blink back letting Mike and kate know that they understand. **

**When they pulled into the petrol station they got out. Kate went in side to use the toilet while Mike spoke to the two sailors then return to his wagon and took care of the petrol while one of the sailors did the same while the other went to use the toilet. **

**When Kate finish she return to the car to get her purse out. "mike want a drink" **

"**Yes thanks and tim tams if they got any" Kate laugh **

"**In the chilly bin with lunch Mike" **

"**Thanks Kate" **

"**I know a place not far from here where we can stop off for lunch" **

"**sounds great" Kate return inside to get bottles of cold drinks then waited to be served. **

**Kate saw Mike walk in and gave her a look she point, and he smile at her before turning around and walk over where the toilets are. When she was next, she paid for the drinks and for petrol for both wagons. then she walk outside and over to where the sailors are **

"**Here you go" **

"**thank you ma'am" **

"**I spoke to mike, there a place which is half an hour drive from here, we can stop there for lunch" **

"**sounds good to me" one of the said **

"**Yeah, how far is this town we going to ma'am" **

"**Two hours" **

"**We are glad we are staying for two night cause there no way we would do it in less than two days" **

"**I know and at least we can rest" **

"**And face bunch of high school students" **

"**True" **

"**Hey ready" she turn to mike and pass him his cold drink **

"**Thanks Kate" **

"**Yes sir" **

"**ok, Kate care to drive" **

"**love to" She took the keys out of Mike hand then turn around and walk around the drivers side, while Mike got into the passenger side. Then they were on the road again. **

**When they reach the spot Kate knew and google it. they got out of the wagons, it was a picnic area with a creek not far away and trees nearby. Mike for the chilly bin out while kate got the two picnic blankets and table cloth out and with the sailors help they put the tablecloth over the table and the blankets on the seats before sitting down under the tree for shade. they talk while enjoying their lunch. **

"**sir, maam how did you two met?" one of the sailors asked, Mike and Kate look at each other then back to the two sailors. **


	3. Chapter 3

**CH 3**

"**the school where we going to, is the school i went to twenty years ago and Mike here was new promoted lieutenant and one of the navy recruitment officers. But we didn't see each other again till two thousand and two when he was the instructor and i was the student. When i saw him i was shocked since it was seven years when i first saw him." **

"**I remember Kate and was shocked to see her as my student" **

"**We manage to talk when we had time till his transferred to a frigate when he finish his course. we keep in contact, dated and got engaged and married two years later after my return from my tour overseas" **

"**that amazing it like fate for you to" **

"**It was, but it was hard with mike in Cairns and i'm in sydney taking care of our two boys" **

"**till fate as you call it had Kate transferred up to cairns and on to the ship i was on" **

"**He the captain and i was the XO. plus i was using my maiden name at the time" **

"**Kate stay on hammersley for over a year then shore posting cause of her pregnancy" **

"**Year after twins were born i return to Hammersley as the XO till four years ago where i was promoted and no captain of the ship while Mike at NAVCOM" **

"**Who looking after your kids sir"**

"**We got a nanny, it someone i know, she looks after them" **

"**Wow i didn't relies officers get paid well" one sailor said **

"**My inheritances that was left by my father when he past away when i was younger" Kate said **

"**sorry for your loss ma'am" **

"**thank you" Kate turn to see Mike looking in the chilly bin **

"**Mike what are you looking for" **

"**tim tams" **

"**In the blue container" **

"**Oh" Kate shook her head at Mike then turn to the two sailors **

"**Mike loves his tim tams" He pulled out the blue container and remove the lid **

"**muffins as well" **

"**Yes Mike, here help your selves" Kate said as Mike put the container on the table **

"**thank you, this is some lunch" one of them said **

"**Kate idea" **

"**it great thank you" They talk for another fifteen minutes before they clean up and on the road again. **

**When they were close to the town. Mike look over to Kate "Hey are you ok" **

"**nervous" **

"**don't be Kate" **

"**I am Mike it been twenty years" **

"**A lot can change in that time" **

"**true" **

**When they were going through town Kate look around to see how much has changed. When they reach there hotel. Mike got out and went to sort out the rooms then return and talk to the two sailors and pass them there keys then he walk over and got in passing Kate there key. **

**Then he drove over to there hotel room and park outside of it. they got out when the other car park next to them and the sailors got out. they took there bags in side and sort them out then they spent the rest of the afternoon doing whatever they wanted to do. **

**Mike and Kate went for a walk along the streets while holding hands and talking. Hour later Kate stop outside a house, she look at it seeing how much it has defeated in the past twenty years. "kate" mike asked when he notice she stop at a house. **

**she turn to him "This is where i use to live, but the house was in better condition than this when i left" she walk down the driveway seeing the long grass everywhere since it been a long time since they were last mowed. **

**Mike follow Kate till she stop at a window she stepford to look in side then step back and turn to Mike "This was my bedroom" **

"**your bedroom" he step ford and look inside to see it empty and saw how big the room was and water stains on the ceiling and down the walls. Then he step back and look at Kate **

"**who painted the room" **

"**I did while mum was at work on some weekends. I lean how to remove the old wall paper, sand and paint by the time was was thirteen" **

"**you done a great job from what i could see" **

"**thanks" they walk around to the back of the house where there was old rotten couch, broken table, chairs, draws and other items like it was dump there over the years **

"**my gosh, what a mess, is any of these your mums?" **

"**no" **

**Kate pointed out which room was what before walking back down to the foot path then walk away from the house. When they return to the hotel, they talk about where to do for dinner. Mike did some checking out and smile at Kate **

"**Feel like chinese for dinner Kate" Kate laugh **

"**Why don't we go out" **

"**Why not" They left there hotel room and Mike drove to the restaurant takeaway place in town. **

**When they walk into the resultant side, they notice it was busy but there was still some empty tables. a women walk up to them with a fake smile **

"**good evening table for two" **

"**Yes thanks" Mike said **

"**Follow me" They follow the women to a table where they sat down. she past them there menu **

"**I'll give you few minutes" then she walk away to another table. Kate look at the women while Mike looking at the menu **

"**Kate would what would like to have" He look at her to see she was looking at the waitress. **

"**Kate" he put his hand into hers. she turn to him **

"**sorry Mike, that waitress, i recognized her" **

"**You do" **

"**Yeah, Claire Clark" **

"**from high school" **

"**Yes, you would of remember her, she was the one who called me a whore in front of you" Mike thought about it and look over to the women the back to Kate **

"**I remember, my gosh, she has ages" **

"**Gee thanks" **

"**Not like you Kate, yes you have ages but slowly. It amazing she didn't recognize you" **

"**Same here" **

"**So what would you like for a drink" He said smiling at Kate. **

**Kate look at what on the menu and told Mike what she would like to drink and eat. When Claire return. Mike ordered for both him and Kate. Then she walk away with there order. **

"**Looking for tomorrow afternoon" **

"**Yes and no" **

"**I'll be there with you" he put his hands into hers **

"**Yes i know Mike" They talk while enjoying their dinner and drinks. **

**After Mike paid for there dinner they return back to the hotel where they went to bed and made love before falling asleep in each other arms. **

**Early the next morning Mike and Kate went for early morning run, they were surprised to see the two sailors returning from there morning run just as they did **

"**morning sir, ma'am" they both said **

"**Morning" **

"**Boy that run felt great and just what i needed after what we been eating in the past few days" the sailor said **

"**same here" the other one said. **

"**It good to keep fit" Mike said **

"**True, i don't know about you, i'm going for a swim" Kate said as they walk towards there rooms **

"**good idea Kate and then breakfast" Mike said smiling as he follow Kate to there room. **

**When the two sailors decided to do the same thing they went and got change themselves. when they walk over to where the pool is they were shocked to see Mike and Kate already in the pool swimming laps **

"**wow they change fast" **

"**Yeah, come on" then they join Mike and Kate in the pool. **

**When the two sailors done twenty lengths of the pool they stop for a breather when they saw Mike and Kate sill swimming "they sure are fit" **

"**Yeah and they twice older than us" The two sailors got out and grab there towels and dry down before walking back to there room. **

**when Mike and Kate finish there thirty laps. they stop and look at each other "how are you feeling Now Kate" she swim closer to Mike **

"**Great, this feels so good" **

"**Yes it does just like at home" **

"**True" she wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him **

"**but there are things we can do at home but not here" **

"**that true" they kiss which became passionate. **

**when they broke apart they rub their noses together. "Shall we return to our room for shower and breakfast" Mike said **

"**Why not" they kiss once more before getting out and grabbing there towels on their way back to there room. **


	4. Chapter 4

**CH 4**

**After breakfast they went next door to where the two sailors room there they left together to drive to the school. When they arrived. Mike went to talk to the principle while Kate and the two sailors went and got everything out of the car then they walk over to the gym where Mike got key to it and unlock it and open the door for them then he went and got couple of containers from the car and return to the gym where Kate and the two sailors started setting up there area. Kate look around the gym when Mike walk in. **

"**Kate" she turn to Mike and smile **

"**Gym hasn't change at all except for the outside and same for the rest of the school" **

"**It been twenty years" **

"**that true" they talk while getting everything set up. **

**Once done they left and did there own things till that afternoon. Kate show Mike areas she remembered including the park where she use to sit on swings for hours. Now it nothing but buildings. Then she show him a tree where she love to go to and sit down and read on weekends when she wanted to get away from the house. **

**When Kate stop the car they got out and walk over to where the tree is. Kate look down at the base of it till she saw what she was looking for. When Mike saw the letter 'K' carve into the base, he look at Kate **

"**You did that" **

"**Yep i was thirteen at the time" Then she sat down since it was in the shaded spot. **

**Then Mike sat next to her. "So you come here a lot" **

"**Yeah i did, reading and studying help me. It was hard but i manage. Even the last year i was at school i didn't know what i want to do with my life or where to go. No friends, no family besides my mother." **

"**that was till career day help you decide" Kate turn to Mike and put her hand into his **

"**Yes that day change me more than i could emagin Mike, you help me, encourage me to join after when you and the others witness what happen" **

"**that true Kate and i did say you will make an excellent navy officer. and i was right" **

"**Yes you were, but did you ever imagine any of this happens now twenty years later" **

"**no i didn't Kate, but i'm please it happen" **

"**Same here and since i've join the navy and seeing you again, it just got better and better" **

"**that is true, now tomorrow night your classmates are in one hell of a shocked" **

"**I know" **

**she rest her head on his shoulder while they talk for an hour then they left to get some lunch in town then return back to there hotel room where they got changes in there dress whites then met the sailors outside there room. **

**then they left heading back to the school just as the bell rang. They saw other vans and army truck there. They walk over to the gym where they walk in to see others there talking. when they turn around, to see who walk into the gym. they saw it was recruitment for the navy. one of the army officers recognized one of them **

"**blood hell, there no way we can compete with the navy" **

"**why that mate" **

"**The two officers, they heros, i recognised the women officer, that lieutenant commander Kate flynn, she received the victoria cross and cross of valour about three years ago" **

"**It is her, hey that captain mighty mike flynn" **

"**you know him" a guy in the air force asked **

"**Yeah, he was HMAS Hammersley, he was transporting me and the platon i was in to Samaru island few years back, It was just before he was just promoted to commander." **

**They watch Mike and Kate look around the room then walk over to them. Both army and air force saulted them which they did in return. They talk for five minutes when teacher walk into the gym **

"**Excuse me, the students are on there way" **

"**Show time" Mike said **

"**Good luck" Kate said to the others before she follow the others to the navy table. **

**They could hear the kids talking and laughing when they walk into the gym looking around then they walk to a table "There uniform hasn't change" Kate said to Mike **

"**True" They notice some of the students walking to there table. **

**They ask number of questions which the four was able to answer. Kate saw an older women walking over to them while she answered the student questions. when she look up to the women, she look at Kate **

"**Hello Mrs McLennan it been a long time" **

"**Oh my" she said in shocked. Kate walk around the table which cause the ones at the table to turn and look at them as they hung. when they pulled apart **

"**Oh my, i can't believe it it you" **

"**Yes it me" **

"**look at you" she look at Kate up and down then back to her face **

"**You look amazing Kate, married and an officer" **

"**Mrs McLennan you know her" one of the students asked. Kate and the women turn to the students while smiling **

"**Yes i do. She use to be a student here twenty years ago" **

"**You use to live here" one of the asked **

"**Yes and just like today i walk in here look around and came to this table to find out more about the navy. Back then things were different to today. The four recruitments heard me yelling at group of students, and cause of the way i was yelling, it got them very interested. they met me and i ask them questions like what you done today and they answer them. One officer said to me that i would make a great navy officer" Mike smile remembering that. **

"**So if they thought i was good enough and my grades was high enough for me to join. So i sign up there and then" **

"**and she never look back" mike said making Kate laugh. **

"**That amazing, and is that a victoria cross" new comer asked **

"**Yes and the one next to it is cross of valour which is the second highest metal" **

"**How did you get them" one of them asked **

"**Captain Flynn who was commander at the time, a captain of the SAS and my self rish our lives to disable a bomb" **

"**You got a meal cause you disable a bomb, what a joke" **

"**that enough Joan" Mrs Mclennan said **

"**It wasn't an ordinary bomb. this bomb can cause a lot of damage and death in the hundreds and thousand. It what we called a dirty bomb. It made up with explosives and radioactive rods" they were shocked. **

"**that wouldn't affect us" Joan said **

"**It would if it depends on the wind direction. If it went off in cairns, and the wind direction was south, everything south to sydney, melbourne, even hobart would be contaminated including the sea itself." Kate said the kids were shocked **

"**How did you get the victoria cross" one of them asked **

"**I risk my life by jumping into a wanted boat just as it was leaving the marriner. without the guy knew i was on board, i found the second dirty bomb, it was active. i found wire cutters and cut the wires to the two cases that got the radioactive rod in it. once that was removed from the bomb, i went and disarm the guy who got a gun where as i didn't have any weapons. Just as navy ship showed up and there HRIB distated the guy long enough for me to disable him. i got the guy and the two cases onto the HRIB and speed away just before the boat blew up." **

"**so there was two bombs" one of the students asked **

"**Yes" **

"**Your a hero" Making Kate laugh **

"**I get that a lot" they asked Kate a lot of questions which she was able to answer them. **

"**What is your maiden name" one of the students asked **

"**McGregor, Kate McGregor" **

"**No way, my mother told me stories about you that you are like your mother a whore" That shocked everyone that heard what was just said**

"**that enough from You joan, i want you to apologize to lieutenant commander right now and i want to see you after school in my office" **

"**sorry lieutenant commander for what i said. I believed in the stories my mother was telling me about you but you are no way like what my mother describe you." **

"**what is your mother name" Kate asked **

"**claire johnson, she married and divorce Adam Johnson" **

"**You're Claire Clarke daughter" **

"**Yeah she got married when she finish high school because she was pregnant with my brother at the time." **

"**I understand and i don't blame you, you believed in what you mother was telling you and now you met me you relies i'm not what your mother said about me" **

"**no way." Mike step ford and stood next to Kate. **

"**You all will find this interesting, twenty years ago the officer that Kate said to her that she would make a great navy officer, that was me" they look at Mike in shocked **


	5. Chapter 5

**CH 5**

"**You wow did you two keep in contact since then" Mike and kate look at each other then back to there growing group of students. **

"**No but as fate has it we met up again seven years later at Watson bay. I was the instructor...teacher" **

"**I was the sturant" **

"**when we saw each other in the classroom, we both remember each other" Mike said. We talk while Mike wa at Watson bay for six months then he was transferred to a frigate, we keep in contact and even dated for over a year, we got engaged and married" Kate said **

"**We been married for almost fourteen years and got four children" Mike said. **

"**that amazing" one of the students asked. **

"**Navy fairytale" of of the student said making them laugh. **

**they asked Mike and Kate number of questions about being married and what it like being apart when Kate out on patrol. Two hours later the kids left talking including taking number of pamphlets with them. After they left, every one pack up everything before leaving. When they walk past the school hall everyone notice that some of the students were looking at a wall in side. **

"**Kate what in there" Kate turn to where some of the students are then back to Mike **

"**That is where names of the dux is" **

"**Your name on there" **

"**Yes and photo" Mike grin **

"**oh no your not" **

"**Why not" Kate shook her head. they put everything away then Mike walk towards the hall so Kate and the two sailors followed. When Mike look at the names and look at the year 1994. He smile when he saw Kate name for female dux and head dux awards. **

"**Wow ma'am your the only one who got both female and head dux awards" one of the sailors said **

"**Thanks, there not even male dux and head dux" **

"**you made history here Kate" **

"**thanks Mike" **

"**wow you look young" one sailors said **

"**Yes i was" **

"**come on let head back to the hotel" mike said. they walk out of the hall while talking. **

**When they return they got change then went into town. Mike and Kate went to have a light dinner then went to see a movie. When they return back to the hotel they went to bed where they made love before falling asleep in each other arms. **

**the next day they look around town, Kate point out which shop what what from twenty years ago compared to now. After lunch. they got change before leaving for the high school hall where the reunion was being held. **

**When Kate saw what Mike was wearing, he was wearing navy blue pants with shoes and ski blue shirt with couple buttons undone and wearing a navy blue jacket. **

**when Mike saw what Kate was wearing it made him smile. she was wearing lace corn flour blue sweetheart neckline, knee length dress with cap sleeves with silver shoes and purse to match. She was wearing diamond pendant and earring set that he got her for their first christmas together as husband and wife. Kate got her hair down but part pulled back by one clip. **

"**wow Kate you look amazing" **

"**thank you Mike you don't look to bad yourself" she gives him a kiss **

"**shall we" Mike said **

"**Sure" they left there hotel room just as taxi showed up for them just in case they going to be drinking and don't want to drive. **

**When they arrived at the school there was cars everywhere and they could hear the music playing. Mike held onto Kate hand as they walk towards the hall and in side. there was people everywhere. They walk over to a table where Kate fill out her name and some details then she folded it up and put it in the box. **

**they look around and went to get a drink. they they walk over to where the school photos are. Mike could see which ones that got Kate in them. Kate tells mike who was who at school. then they walk over to where there photo is taken then walk over to a spot where they look around and saying hi to some of the ones who was there. They walk over and sat down at a table while looking around. **

"**Kate" He nudge with his head. she turn to see Claire walking in and over to where her friends are. She turn to Mike. **

"**It going to be an interesting reunion" Kate said**

"**i agree" then a couple walk over and sat down next to them. the guy was shocked when he saw who was next to him "bloody hell i almost fell of my chair. Kate McGregor you sure got a lot of guts being here" **

"**alan Johnson" **

"**Yeah, wow, who your friend" **

"**alan johnson this is Captain Mike flynn, my husband" **

"**Captain, you captain of a boat" he said laughing **

"**bigger alan he is the commander officer of HMAS Cairns" **

"**what boat is that" the women asked **

"**It in fact navy base up in Cairns ma'am" **

"**your in the navy" alan asked Mike **

"**Yes sir" **

"**And you married to this whore" the woman next to him was shocked and slap his arm hard. **

"**You shouldn't talk to my wife like that, you know nothing about her" Mike said not happy.**

"**Yes i do she a whore" Kate turn to alan giving him an angry look and said to him with the woman next to him. **

"**As Mike said you know nothing about me but can tell you this, i'm lieutenant commander Kate flynn, captain of HMAS Hammersley" The women look at Kate in shocked **

"**your in the navy" **

"**Yes ma'am twenty years" **

"**wow" alan stood up **

"**that bull shit Kate, you just dreaming, come on lea, let's get a drink" Lea stood up **

"**sorry" **

"**It's ok Lea" she follow him to the bar. **

**Lea got her phone and look up Hammersley, she read who the captain is and she click onto the link. It showed Kate in her uniform and read what it says about Kate **

"**alan" **

"**what" he took a mouth full of his beer **

"**Kate, she a war hero" **

"**what the hell are you talking about" he look at her. she turn her phone around for him to read what it said, then she scroll up to see Kate in her uniform with all her medals. **

"**Blood hell she was telling the truth" he look over to where Mike and Kate are then back to the phone. **

"**she won the sword award and received number of accommodations over the years plus done tour overseas." Lea said. **

"**She done well for herself" Alan said **

"**Yes she has, You laugh at her and called her a whore, for what she done, she put you and classmates to shame. No one can top what she done" **

"**Na, no one can" Lea click on another couple links. **

"**Mike is right, he is the commander officer of Cairns NAVCOM and he is married to Kate for almost fourteen years" **

"**Good for them" **

**Mike and Kate look around the room. No one else walk over to say hello to them. Kate stood up **

"**I'll be back" Kate said **

"**Ok" Kate turn and walk to where the toilets are. **

**Mike stood up and pick the two glasses and walk over to the bar when he saw Claire walk over to him. **

"**Hello" she said smiling at him**

"**hi" mike said. **

"**Hey you where at the restaurant last night with that women, you don't got to school here" **

"**no but my wife did" **

"**What year" **

"**ninety four" **

"**What is her name" **

"**Kate Flynn, she was McGregor" Claire eyes widen **

"**Oh my, that women that was with you was Kate McGregor" **

"**Yes" **

"**you married that whore" ones close by turn to Claire when they heard what she said to guy they don't know. **

"**Kate is not or ever will be a whore, don't you ever talk about my wife like that" mike said in low command tone which shocked her and the ones close by. **

"**So you married her cause she good in bed" Mike was getting angry just as Kate return and heard what Claire said to Mike. **

"**I married Kate cause i love her" **

"**Yeah right, i guess she just like her mother but in your case while you at work she would be spreading her…" **

"**CLAIRE JOHNSON" Kate said yelling in a command tone causing number of people to jump and turn to Kate. **


	6. Chapter 6

**CH 6**

**Claire turn to Kate to see an angry look on her face. "how dear you talk to my husband like that. How dear you spreading false lies about me when you know nothing about me" **

"**Well, well you sure got a lot of guts showing up here." **

"**more guts than you will ever have." **

"**You just saying that, what the hell are you doing back here, you said you wouldn't return" **

"**Work and this reunion" **

"**work what hell are you doing that made you come back here" **

"**admiral of the fleet wanted me and my husband here for recruitments" **

"**Who or what is the admiral of the fleet, sounds like someone who owns a lot of boats" **

"**Admiral of the fleet is the highest ranking office in the navy" Claire laugh **

"**Navy your in the navy what a laugh" **

"**Claire" **

"**Alan" she said when she saw her ex husband steping towards her **

"**It no Joke, Kate is in the navy, Lea check it out, it true. Kate is a hero" **

"**What, no way" she said chuckling **

"**It true, even her husband a hero" **

"**A hero yeah right" **

"**Kate is it true that you are a hero" a man said **

"**Yes" **

"**What metals did you get" **

"**victoria cross and cross of valour" **

"**the victoria cross" one of the women said in shocked **

"**Yes, google my name lieutenant commander Kate Flynn" **

"**Can you tell us how you got that metal" **

"**i risk my life to disable a powerful danagest bomb that could kill hundreds of thousands of people and cause the north east of australia non liveable for hundreds of years" **

"**the only thing that would cause that is nuclear bomb" one guy said **

"**dirty bomb" Kate said **

"**Bloody hell if that happen my gosh it wouldn't just affect the land but the sea life as well if it blew up out at seas" the guy said **

"**Yes it would of since the bomb was on the boat and half a mile outside of cairns" Kate said **

"**that would of destroyed the coral reef with the contaminated sea water" **

"**Are you a scientist" Mike asked **

"**Yes i am i teach science at high school" They all talk for twenty minutes plus find out what others have done since high school. **

**Mike watch Kate as she talk to some of her classmates who wouldn't talk to her twenty years ago. Mike notice more people were walking into the hall and walk over to the table where they fill out papers and put them in the box then walk over to talk to old friends. **

**Mike notice one couple walking in, the guy was wearing a fancy expensive suit and the women wearing expensive clothes and jewelry. they walk over to the table where the guy fill out the papers and put it in the box then he and the women walk over to the bar and got a drink before walking around talking to some of people. **

**Kate turn Mike who turn to her "Mike are you ok" **

"**Yes, i notice some of your classmates starting to talk to you" **

"**Yeah, they apologise for the way they treated me back then. At least they all grown up not like some of the others" **

"**True, who that guy there in the fancy suit" Kate turn to see who Mike was looking at **

"**Noel Kent, mr smart mouth who fancy himself at high school, either he done well for himself or married into money" **

"**there only one way to find out" **

"**True" they watch the couple walk over to them. **

"**Well i be dam Kate McGregor." **

"**Noel, who your date" **

"**This is my wife Janet" **

"**Hello" Kate said shaking her hand **

"**Hello, i heard about you Kate" **

"**Really what have you heard about me" **

"**the school whore" **

"**That not true, never have been and never will be" **

"**Once a whore always a whore" Noel said **

"**Talking about yourself again Noel" Ones who was listening in was shocked with what Kate said **

"**No, i'm talking about you" **

"**Really i know for a fact that who sleep with four of our classmates and my mother" the ones close by was shocked with what Kate said Noel look at Kate in shocked **

"**that not true" **

"**Really then what where you and my mother doing on sunday after noon from two to three o'clock once every two weeks" **

"**You sleep with Kate mother that is disgusting, gross" one of the class mates said **

"**You were giving Kate here hell like the rest of us calling her a whore when you were sleeping with her mother" another classmate said. **

"**that was twenty years ago, i've change since leaving here. Now i'm a successful lawyer who earns more in one month than all of you do in a year" **

"**how much do you earn in a month" one classmate asked **

"**I earn over three hundred thousand tax free dollars, got a two million dollar boat, eight million dollar house and two kids who are private school" **

"**and your wife" Mike asked **

"**I'm a house wife even though i don't clean the house, we got maids to do that." She said smiling **

"**there no way any of you top that" Noel said. **

"**Kate can" Mike said **

"**Kate" Noel said laughing **

"**Yes she can" **

"**Ok tell me how can you beat what i said" he said with a smirk **

"**By sides what i get in the navy i live on the interest from my inheritance. last month i received over million dollars tax free. I live in a nice two million dollar home with my husband here who also in the navy and our four children and nanny who look after them. The only boat that i got is the one i work on which cost over sixty million dollars. I don't have to work since i got plenty of money but i do work cause it a job that i love doing." **

"**Your in the navy" Noel said in shock**

"**Yes i am, i'm captain on patrol boat up in Cairns" **

"**Your a captain" **

"**Lieutenant commander, Mike is a captain and commander officer of the navy base up there"**

"**Well my wife and i are heading up your way next week on our boat for a holiday" **

"**Good for you" **

**Noel and his wife walk away, both Mike and Kate notice how the wife look angry, and see then arguing about something but didn't know what it was about. **

**Kate found out that her mother disappeared about fifteen years ago. she pack up one day and left. No one knows where she went and the house was left abandoned since. Even the council trying to find her. But they have been getting cheques from her for the rates on the house. but the problem was that there was no return to sender address. **

**Even the police can't find her since there was three fires at the back of the house in the past ten years and people using the back of the house as dumping ground since they got no where to dump there broken furniture. **

**Hour later one of the class mates walk up on the stage just as a song finish "Hi everyone welcome to the nineteen ninety four high school twenty year reunion" Everyone clap. **

"**It great that you all showed up for it. But sadly two class mates Tom Wright and Sandy Crodien aren't with us today. Most of you didn't know that Tom and Sandy was killed in car accident in ninety five. They died after being chased by cop car, they lost control of their car on the bend on wilson road and rolled it smashing the fence. They were killed on impact. The autopsy found cocaine and alcohol in both of them. Tom was six times over the limit" Kate and others who didn't know was shocked with the news. **

**Mike turn to Kate "Kate" **

"**they where high school sweethearts. We all knew that Tom likes to drive fast and i remember telling him one day when he was pulled up by the cops for speeding that one day speed going to kill you or someone else, he laugh at me, the officer said that he should listen to me cause i was right. Sandy was with him and laughing as well" **

"**Now you know what happen to them" **

"**Yeah" Then they turn to the stage**


	7. Chapter 7

**CH 7**

"**Now i'm going to pull out first paper which i hope you all filled out your information and get started, so shall we" he pulled the first one and unfolded it and read out the person name and information so everyone knows. **

**twenty minutes later. "Kate McGregor… who is now Kate Flynn, Married to Mike Flynn for thirteen years, four children… She lieutenant commander of the Royal australian navy and captain of HMAS Hammersley. She lives up in Cairns." Mike who got his arm around her shoulder gave her a kiss just as the guy read out the next person name. **

**When all the names were read out. "Wow you all done great since high school, dinner will be in half an hour, so i you all enjoy yourselves tonight and not to hungover tomorrow morning Anzac dawn parade in which i hope to see many of your there" they clap just as the music started. **

**For the rest of the evening Mike and Kate enjoyed themselves. After dinner there was dancing everyone got up to dance including Mike and Kate. It was after midnight when Mike and Kate return to there hotel room where they went to bed knowing that they going to be up early in the morning for the dawn parade. **

**Early the next morning Mike and Kate were up early and both had a shower and gotten dress in there dress whites. Once dress they left in there car and drove to the RSL hall to get a car park early. Then they walk inside the hall where there was women who was getting cups ready so everyone who attends can return for a cup of tea or coffee. **

**There was some others who was also there, most of them wearing metals from wars they been to over the years. They were shocked when Mike and Kate walk into the hall and even more shocked when they saw Kate victoria cross metal. Mike and Kate walk over to group to introduce themselves to them. Some even recognised the cross of valour that both Mike and Kate where wearing. They talk for a few minutes when others walk into the hall. **

**When it was time Mike and Kate march behind the ones from the wars. They notice group from the SAS was there. When it came to laying the Reef, both Mike and Kate laid it on behalf of the navy. When it was over and everyone return to the hall for a cup of tea or coffee. **

**Mike and Kate talk to the ones from the SAS for half an hour then to some of Kate classmates who was there also even though they look tired and slightly drink or hung over from the reunion from the day before. **

**When Mike and Kate return back to there hotel room, Mike ordered them continental breakfast, then they got change into their normal clothes and pack their bags since they are turning home today. After breakfast, Mike drive to the petrol station to fill up then he drove while Kate got couple hours sleep. **

**When they stop for a toilet and drink break, Kate drove while Mike get few hours sleep since they only had four hours sleep. It was after one in the morning when they finally walk in the door of there home and ten minutes later they were in bed sleeping after a long drive and flight home. **

**They both sleep in that morning. The didn't get up till after ten. After shower and dress. they sorted out there bags and went into town for brunch and did some shopping before returning back home. **

**the next morning Mike was back at work and Hammersley left for a month patrol. Week later while out on patrol They notice one boat heading towards the other that came from international waters. When they where close they look on the EOD to see what was happen. They saw two boats stop side by side. **

**Kate was looking at the EOD while dutchy zoom on to the back of the two boats. **

"**What do we have here, drugs smuggling" Kate said smiling **

"**shall we go after them boss" **

"**Lets watch them, X find out if the pleasure craft got australian flag or not" **

"**On to it boss" They record every thing **

"**Boss the pleasure craft is australian flag" **

"**RO get me NAVCOM" **

"**Yes ma'am" They watch for a minute **

"**Boss, captain Flynn for you" Kate walk over to where RO is where he past her the phone **

"**mike" **

"**Kate RO fill me in about the two boats" **

"**Thought he would so, so can we" she said smiling **

"**Yes you got a go, love you fair wind" **

"**thank you Mike, love you" then she hung up and gave the orders. **

**Hammersley head for the two boats at the top of the green. When they were close, both HRIB's left Hammersley and went after the two boats. Thunder shot as the engines of the smaller boat since it was trying to head to international waters. while lightning manage to make it to the back of the pleasure craft. X gave out the orders to bring everyone to the back of the boat and to stop the engines. When the owners who appeared on the back of the boat **

"**you got no right to board our boat, we got australian flag, we know our rights" **

"**So do we now sit down" **

"**No" the man said as he step ford, Swain got between them **

"**she said sir down" the guy gave swain a dirty look then he sat down **

"**I'll sue you all, i'll sue your captain and the navy for this." **

"**Hey X, boss going to be very happy ma'am" two dads said when he show the others two parcel packs wrap in plastic and tape. **

"**I hope you got a good lawyer sir, you going to need it" X said. then she turn to Hammersley **

"**charlie eight two we got six P.O.B. two dads found the drugs boss" **

"**how many packages are there two dads" **

"**About Thirty boss" **

"**Bring the six POB over and i'll let Mike know and have the feds here to pick them up" **

"**Yes ma'am" When Kate called Mike to give him the good news. **

"**Kate that great news, i check out the boat. We know who owns it Kate" **

"**Mike who" **

"**Noel and Janet Kent" Kate was shocked **

"**Your joking" **

"**No i'm not Kate" **

"**so now we know how he got rich in the first place" **

"**True and also found out that Noel isn't a lawyer, he fail his bar exams and his wife Janet lost her's licence ten years ago" **

"**your joking, and kids" **

"**they got none" **

"**If the rest of the classmates find out about this, it going to shocked them" **

"**that true" **

"**Well i better go and shocked them" **

"**you do that Kate, when the feds going to show up" **

"**An hour" **

"**Ok, i'll be looking ford yo your reports, fair winds" they both hug up while smiling. **

**When the HRIB return with the six people on board. Kate walk out from one of the hatches while the six people were on the back of Hammersley. **

"**Boss"**

"**Swain, how many packets" Two of the people turn around in shocked when they saw who the captain is.**

"**Thirty six boss with the street value of over ten million dollars" **

"**that is a great catch" **

"**Yes ma'am" Swain said smiling. **

"**Kate" Noel said. **

**She turn to Noel and Janet and walk over to them. "the feds would be here in an hour to take you and your boat. noel you should be ashamed of yourself, you lie to everyone at the reunion and you know what drugs does to people. Look at what happen to Tom and Sandy. Jeff and amy Peterson, and your sister. Did you ever care about what happen to them, Here you are bring it into Australia to sell it to kids. Well not any more, Swain, two dads, JJ take them down to the astra till the feds show up" **

"**Yes ma'am" Kate watch them all walk towards the hatches. **

**While Kate walk to the railing and took a deep breath while she close her eyes the open them. She look over to see thunder towing the other boat back towards the other boat. When Swain found Kate on the back of the boat he walk over to her **

"**Are you ok Ma'am" **

"**Yeah" she turn to him **

"**you want to know" **

"**you don't have to tell me" **


	8. Chapter 8

**CH 8**

"**tom and sandy where our classmates. they were killed in ninety five. it was a police chase. Tom lost control of his car on a bend and rolled it killing him and Sandy. They both were drunk and was on drugs. Number of us didn't know about the accident till night of the reunion" **

"**that must of been a shocked alright, what about Jeff and Amy peterson and Noel Kent sister." Kate took a deep breath while trying not to cry. Swain notice she was trying not to break down. What ever happen to them must of been bad.**

"**they were seven years old, i was thirteen. noel return home from his grandparents who was in Sydney. His sister found this clear packet that got in tablets in his bag thinking thay where sweets, she went next door to share them with her friend and brother since they were twins. there was six tablets in the pack. they ate two each. By that time Noel return home and saw the empty packet in his sisters hand and the three kids on the ground like they just collapsed. I was walking by when i saw him freaking out so i went to find out what was going on then i went and bang on the door and called for help. Mrs Peterson open the door i said for her to call an ambulance, she saw her kids and scream as she ran over to them. I went in side and called the ambulance. But it was to late, they were already dead" Tears was falling down her check as she sniffle **

"**the autopsy show that the drugs was one hundred percent prof and it hasn't been broken down. Even if they had half a tablet it would kill them. Noel got into trouble not only with the police, but his parents and grandparents when they notice money missing the day he was return home." **

"**That would of been hard on any family" **

"**Yes is it. it was to the Petersons, they were there only children. they had IVF to have them" **

"**At least we trying to stop people like Mr kent from bring them into the country" **

"**that true and it a shame that guys like Noel doesn't learn, he loses his sister it should of been a wake up call for him" **

"**some people we can help others don't want to know" **

"**True, i better get back to the bridge" Swain watch Kate walk away just as the other HRIB return. **

**Dutchy walk over to him "Are you ok mate" **

"**been talking to the boss. it been hard on her" **

"**Why that" **

"**She knows the kents,... Mr Kent, his sister was seven when she and twins from next door died from an overdose of a drug which was in tablets. the sister thought they were lollies" **

"**they weren't, Gee seven years old, how old was he?" **

"**thirteen fourteen" Dutchy shook his head **

"**At least we stop this lot" **

"**True but the problem still out there" **

"**True mate come on let somehow cheer boss up" Swain smile **

"**I know how" **

"**tim tams" Dutchy said smiling making Swain laugh **

"**that and brew" **

"**Sounds like a plan to me" they walk towards the hatch talking and laughing. **

**Ten minutes later Swain showed up on the bridge passing Kate a traveling mug and two tim tams. "thanks Swain just what i needed" **

"**your welcome ma'am"**

**When the feds showed up. Swain and Kate spoke to the feds while some of the crew showed up with the prisoners and put them on the HRIB's and took them over to the police launch. then return for the next group and the feds. When everything is done and another patrol boat showed up to tow the damage boat back to Cairns since they were returning back and couple of crew members were taking the other boat back. When done Hammersley return to it patrol. **

**When Hammersley return for it patrol, they were looking ford to going to the pub for drinks. Kate went to see Mike once her jobs are done. **

"**how was your patrol" **

"**busy, you" **

"**Keeping busy. the feds keep me up to date about Noel Kent. His trial is next month" **

"**Ok he would get, ten years" **

"**Yes he would. I found out that he been on the drug agency radar for the past fifteen years. Every time they go and do a bust, the drugs were gone and they couldn't pin anything on him till you and the crew caught him" **

"**that great news" **

"**Yes it is to them and cause of that and one of the men who was arrested turn out to be undercover cop. He was with them for five years trying to find out who the leak is in the department. He found out who it was and past the info on to his contact before the boat set sail up this way" **

"**It good that, they can close that case" **

"**It not over yet, there been number of bust around sydney, melbourne and brisbane" **

"**At least we stop them" **

"**True" **

**Hour later when Kate was home she was going through her mail when she saw a package on the desk. She pick it up and saw it was from one of her classmates who put together the reunion. she open it up and pulled out town newspaper and laminated photos and a letter. Kate look at the photos and smile. **

**The first one was of her and Mike when they had there photo taken. Then there was four others of them when they were dancing around the floor. The last one was of all the class together under the reunion banner. Plus under the photo is each of the class mates names. she put them on the desk and then she read the letter about the photos and if she want copies of any of them to email the person so she could send copies to Kate. **

**When she finish reading the letter she put it down when she saw a sticky note on the news paper saying 'read me Kate' She pick the paper up and remove the sticky note. then she unfored the paper when she was shocked that she and Mike made the front page headlines **

'**formal 1994 girl and head dux Kate McGregor arm forces VC, CV hero attended high school reunion' It got a photo of her and Mike from friday recruitment career day. **

**Kate read the front page about her being the only student in high school history to become both girl dux and head dux in over hundred and thirty two years. It also said that she join the navy, winning the 1995 sword award when graduated navy college. what ships ships she been on including her tour overseas. **

**Married to Mike and about there four kids. Plus when and how she received the victoria cross and cross of valour and where she is now. When she finish reading the front page, it got on the bottom, that there was article about the reunion on page five, so she turn to page five where there old school photo from ninety four and one from the reunion. **

**She read about the reunion and how Tom and Sandy names was mention. Kate notice her names was mention couple of times. When she finish reading it, she saw article on page four about Noel Kent drug bust arrest and her name and Hammersley name was also mention in the artacil including what happen years ago where Noel sister and Peterson twins names was also mention. When she finish reading it, she folded up the paper and put it on the desk. Then she open up her other mail. **

**Hour later she walk into the pub and got herself a drink then walk out side to join the crew. Hour later Mike and kids arrived. When ever Hammersley is in port, Mike and Kate give the nanny the afternoon or evening off. the crew greet Mike and there kids like they always do. **

**Everyone enjoy their evening laughing and joking like they always do including telling Mike and buffer about what happened on there patrol. Mike and Kate left with there kids since it was almost kids bedtime. **

**Later that night after they made passionate love and Kate snuggling up to Mike side. Mike look down at Kate "I saw the news paper" mike said. **

**Kate turn to him "did you read it" **

"**Yes i did, now the whole town now knows that you are a hero" Kate smile at him **

"**Yeah… did you read page four and five" **

"**Yes i read them. Your classmates are in for a shocked" **

"**True, now they and we know how he made his millions of dollars" **

"**Yeah, it over" **

"**Yes it is" Kate move so she could kiss him then snuggled down once again and close their eyes and feel into peaceful sleep. **


	9. Chapter 9

**CH 9**

**Two days later Mike called Kate in to NAVCOM. When she walk in to the ball pen she saw him talking to two feds. Mike saw her and waved her in. She walk into his office **

"**Kate you remember Agent Murphy and agent smith" **

"**Yes i do, it nice to see you both again" **

"**your to lieutenant commander" they shook hands. Kate turn to Mike **

"**Mike i know that look what it is" **

"**Kate you better sit down" Mike said. Kate sat down while mike walk around and lean against his desk while looking at Kate. **

"**Mike what is it" **

"**It the Noel Kent case" **

"**What about it" **

"**the busts that was going on connected to him" **

"**Yes"**

"**there was a list of names and properties that was in the raids around the county. One of the properties is a brothel partly owned by Amy McGregor" Kate look at Mike in shocked **

"**My mother" **

"**Yes" Gregg Murphy said **

"**I don't get it" **

"**Kate remember what you said to everyone at the reunion about Mr Kent sleeping with you mother" Mike said **

"**Yes" **

"**He offer her a partnership deal. he would loan her money so she could start up a brother in Melbourne and he could use her business to sell some of the drugs. So each packet of drugs she sells, ten percent would be taken off her loan plus the normal agreements of loan cost." **

"**she agree to it" Kate said **

"**Yes, the business was making over half a million dollars a year for the prostertision and about four million in drugs." Gregg said. **

"**Is that why you telling me" **

"**It going to be in the papers Kate and with you being arm forces hero" Mike said **

"**I understand. thanks for telling me" Kate said. Mike lean ford and put his hand on her shoulder since her head was down **

"**Kate" she look up to Mike **

"**She wants to see you" Kate look at Mike wide eye then she stood up and turn to the two agents, then to Mike who stop up in front of her. **

"**No i don't want to see her ever. Mike you know what i went through and the promise i made to myself the day i drove away" **

"**Yes i know Kate" **

"**there is no way i'm going Mike" then she turn to the to agents. **

"**you can tell her from me that the day i left home twenty years ago is the day i promise myself that i would not see my mother ever again, even if she on her deathbed, i will not see her. You can go and tell her that. and if she want to know what i've done for myself…. Tell her i've moved on and is happy with the life i got" Then she turn to Mike **

"**Is there anything else Mike" **

"**that is all Kate" **

"**See you tonight" Mike gave her a nod. she turn and walk out of Mike office. **

"**She taking it well" Gregg said **

"**Here yes, at home, it would be a different story Gregg" they talk for another five minutes before the two agents walk out of Mike office and NAVCOM. **

**That night when Mike arrived home Kate was in the kitchen getting ready to dish up dinner. Mike put his hat and briefcase on the breakfast bar then walk over to her. **

"**Hey, are you ok" mike asked as he put his arm around her shoulder. Kate turn to Mike wrapping her arms around his waist. **

"**I am, i spent all day thinking and i know i said the right things in your office Mike" Mike cup her face and kiss her **

"**I support you no matter what you decide Kate, ok" **

"**i know you do, that one of the reasons why i love you" Kate kiss him back. **

"**where the kids?" **

"**Games room" **

"**Ok, i'll get change and get our family in here for dinner" **

"**Mike there is one thing i would like for use to do as a family" **

"**what that Kate" **

"**holidays, family holidays, hopefully when Hammersley in port for a week or two" mike thought about it **

"**just you, me and kids" **

"**Yes, i would like to create great family memories while the kids are young" **

"**I love that idea Kate, i know i got rosters to sort out in couple of weeks, i'll see what i can do" **

"**thank you and at the same time we can give the nanny a break since she hasn't had much of one" **

"**sounds like a great idea to me" Mike gives her a kiss then walk out of the kitchen taking his briefcase and hat with him. **

**Kate smile knowing that she got what she wanted and that is a loving two families that loves each other. She got the Hammersley crazy family and Flynn family. It would be some thing that she would never change a thing about. **

**Thanks to Mike sneakiness in getting them to do this years recruitment in town where she went to high school in as well attending her high school reunion sure was a big shocked for the ones who remember Kate and her mother twenty years ago. Everyone was shocked when Kate showed up and learn that she join the navy and is a hero. They never knew that she would surprise them like she did. Now she keep in contact with some of her classmates through e-mails. **

**Kate learn that couple of them live in Cairns and planning on getting together with their families one weekend when Hammersley is in port. With the trial. Noel Kent serving fifteen years, for tax evasion, money laundering and drug offences. His wife also serves fifteen years. **

**Kate mother Amy, severing twenty years for tax evasions, money laundering, selling drugs and having unage girls working in her parlor. Mike told Kate about the court verdict when Gregg Murphy contacted him. **

**the house where she grew up. Kate found out that just before the raid, her mother sign documents handing the property over to her after she found out that Noel was arrested and busted with the drugs. Kate had the house pulled down and the secion clean up and a new two story house was built. **

**Once completed she put it up for auction. Once sold she donated money to the town RSL since she found out that they are trying to raise money to have the building replied, reroof and painted. Plus she donated another two hundred thousand dollars to help out. **

**Mike did do what Kate ask for. Hammersley got two weeks off over christmas and new year. they took the kids to Sydney where they went to luna park, zoo, the aquarium and even went on boat rides. They spent new year in sydney seeing the fireworks display, even went to the beach for the day out. **

**Every year Mike, Kate and kids go somewhere as a family for few days so they can spend time together and create happy memories together. **

**The end.**


	10. Author Notes

Author Notes.

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story** Kate surprise reunion**

If you have review yet, please do so.

There are more stories to come from me to share with all of you fans.

Once again, thank you for all of your reviews. You make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

Alison

Alimoo1971


End file.
